This invention relates to a multidirectional suspension system for operable partitions and, more particularly, to operable partition arrangements involving discrete panels suspended from an overhead track that are movable along the track between a point of intended use and a storage area removed from the space to be subdivided.
Where large spaces are intended to be temporarily subdivided into smaller rooms in, for example, hotels, clubs, convention halls, and the like, usually a partition suspension system is provided which permits movement of subdividing panels between the point of intended use and a storage area that is removed from the space being subdivided. These involve an overhead track arrangement commonly made up of straight sections of track and right angled turns, crossovers, and T-intersections interspersed with the straight track sections.
Panels in systems of this type can be large and heavy. In many installations, the panels have to be acoustically designed for minimum transmission of sound through the panels. That can add to the weight of the individual panels.
Panels in operable partition systems of this type are usually separately supported from the track system in an unhinged relationship, and by a pair of carriers located one adjacent both the leading and trailing edges of the respective panels. The individual panels are moved from the storage area to points of use by moving them along the track straightaways on the carriers and then, as required by the track layout, around right angle turns and/or across intersections.
In known bearing carrier arrangements, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,799, each carrier consists of a bolt that is attached to the top of a panel and a pair of coaxially journaled discs for rotation about the bolt on the track. Two bearings are pressed fit within each disc, one from either end, and the bearings are separated by a portion of the disc which provides additional support against the downward force of the load of the panels. In this known arrangement, the bolt has been known to crack or pull through this disc material under load, causing premature failure of the carriers. One response to this has been to utilize heavier materials or a larger disc in the carriers, but the size and weight of the discs can only be increased so far before the other performance characteristics of the carriers, for instance the provision of smooth and easy movement within the tracks, is adversely affected.